Temple of the Sun
The Temple of the Sun (Japanese: 太陽神殿, "Taiyō-no Shinden" / lit. "Sun Temple") is an early section of the ruins with an ancient Egyptian theme. Home to statues of Egyptian gods, Mulbruk, and a pyramid, this area contains many sandy slopes which can only be climbed using the Hermes' Boots. *Area number: 3 *Music: Sacred Tomb *Entrances and Exits: **B-1: Gate of Guidance (D-5) **A-2: Inferno Cavern (G-2) **E-3: Temple of Moonlight (D-4) - Refer to Temple of Moonlight Teleport - Entrance only **D-6: Twin Labyrinths (D-1) - After defeating Ellmac; Entrance only **F-3: Spring in the Sky (B-10) - Exit only **G-4: Chamber of Extinction (A-2) - Two entrances **D-5: Temple of Moonlight (C-5) - After defeating Ellmac *Grail Tablet: (C-1) *Backside Door: (D-5) *Compass: (C-3) *Guardian: **Ellmac: (D-6) *Sub-Bosses: **Buer: (A-2) Map Items Weapons Knife *Location: (D-2) *Throw 3 Shurikens along the top of the screen to break the pot on the pedestal and open the wall. Proceed down the ladder and place a weight on the dais to move forward, then depress the floor switch to reveal the Knife. Treasures Map *Location: (C-1) *Depress the floor switch on the left side to unlock the chest. *Can be permanently missed by triggering the trap that retracts the ladder and then warping out without pushing the statue. Sacred Orb *Location: (D-4) *Defeat the two Bats flying around the room to unlock the chest. Isis' Pendant *Location: (A-1) *After speaking with the Fairy Queen in the Endless Corridor, the ceiling in (A-2) becomes breakable after re-entering the room, revealing a ladder into (A-1). Read the tablet and place a weight on the dais that appears to open the chest. Bronze Mirror *Location: (G-4) *Refer to Obtaining the Bronze Mirror. Book of the Dead *Location: (C-3) *After attacking the Anubis sub-boss in the Temple of Moonlight, talk to Mulbruk to receive the Book of the Dead. Note: Depending on how many times you've spoken with Mulbruk before, you may need to talk to her more than once to receive the item. Talisman *Location: (F-3) *After defeating Viy, the Sphinx in this room will automatically be destroyed, leaving the Talisman among its rubble. Software bunemon.exe *Location: (D-2) *Buy from the shop for 50 Coins. Ankh Jewel *Location: (B-5) *Enter the lower part of (B-5) and stand under the Eye of Wedjet for several seconds until the chest opens. Do not place a weight on the dais or the eye will fall on you. Though it is possible to avoid taking damage from the eye, you will need to leave the area and come back to reset the puzzle. Placing a weight on the dais after unlocking the chest will re-lock it and force you to reset the puzzle as well. Puzzles Light the Platforms *Location: (B-2) *Enter the inner area of (B-1) from the left ladder at (C-1). Break the pot to the left to reveal a wedge holding up a ball. Break the wedge to cause the ball to drop into (B-2), activating the generator and revealing the invisible platforms in the room. This is required to access (A-2). Push Little Cart! *Location: (C-1) *Place a weight on the dais at (B-1) to drop a cart from the ceiling in (C-1). Push the cart from the left to make it fall to (C-2). Continue to follow and push the cart until it arrives at (D-5). There, stand with the cart on the blue platform until it descends to the middle of the room, then push it again into (D-6). This will make Ellmac's Ankh appear. Escape the Pyramid *Location: (E-4) *Entering the large pyramid from either (F-4) or (D-5) will trap you inside. At (E-3), walk through the secret passage beneath the sun face and depress the floor switch at (D-3) to open the floor in (E-4), allowing you to escape. Temple of Moonlight Teleport *Location: (E-3) *Walk through the secret passage under the sun to cause it to disappear. Attack the large sun face from underneath until it tilts slightly. Move to the right side of it and continue to attack by jumping until it falls off. Do not do this from underneath or the left or you will be crushed to death. Awakening Mulbruk *Location: (C-3) *Break the Origin Seal to awaken Mulbruk. If you haven't beaten any Guardians, the Seal will look broken and the door will be shut. Beat any Guardian to make the Seal appear and the door open. Reach the Chamber of Extinction *Location: (G-4) *Refer to Flood the Temple of the Sun to flood this area with water, allowing you to access the lower entrance to the Chamber of Extinction. A vent in the floor will spray water upward, allowing you to swim up and break the Conception Seal which will open the path up top, allowing you to access the upper entrance to the Chamber of Extinction. Traps *Location: (C-1) **Climbing down into the chamber to collect the Map will cause the ladder to vanish, trapping you inside. Push the statue all the way to the right to make the ladder reappear. *Location: (C-5) **Placing a weight on the dais will raise two walls, trapping you. The only way to escape is by using the Holy Grail. *Location: (B-1) **Entering the enclosed generator room will cause a wall to block access to the ladder at (C-1). Break the light-colored block to the left of the ladder at (C-2) to remove the wall. *Location: (D-3) **The lower platform below the tablet will crumble if you stand on it. It reappears every time you re-enter the room, however. *Location: (D-5) **Jumping into the bottom of the shaft below the blue platform will trigger a spike trap. *Location: (F-3) **The Sphinx here will fire lasers at you from both mouths if you pass in front of it. There is no way to damage the Sphinx. It will be destroyed automatically after defeating Viy, allowing you to access the lower-left corner of (C-3). NPCs Mulbruk *Location: (C-3) **Refer to Mulbruk. Priest Madomono *Location: (F-3) **Gives a hint to finding Isis' Pendant. Shops Shalom III *Location: (D-2) - Break the pot directly below the Knife to reveal the shop. **Rolling Shurikens - 10 for 10 Coins **Earth Spears - 10 for 20 Coins **bunemon.exe - 50 Coins Usas VI *Location: (E-5) - Break the pot between the beds of spikes to reveal the shop. **Heatproof Case - 80 Coins **Flares - 10 for 40 Coins **Weights - 5 for 10 Coins Kingvalley I The only discount shop in the ruins! This shop is the cheapest place to buy bombs and shurikens. *Location: (B-5) - Break the Death Seal to reveal the shop. **Box of Ammunition - 350 Coins **Bombs - 10 for 80 Coins **Shurikens - 20 for 10 Coins Coin Chests *Location: (E-4) **Toward the top of the screen, to the left of the mural, break the wall using Bombs. Trivia While the literal translation of 太陽神殿 is 太陽 "sun" and 神殿 "temple", using online translation services such as Google will actually translate it as Qurikancha, an Incan temple dedicated to the sun god. This is most likely a coincidence. Category:Need Big Image Category:Fields Category:Frontside Fields